


what i want to tell you

by strawberrylipstick



Series: boyfriend escapades [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Spoilers, The Author is Crying, Tyrus - Freeform, ilysm andi mack, ilysm cyrus, ilysm thelonious, please dont leave me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylipstick/pseuds/strawberrylipstick
Summary: Set during the finale. The bench scene is just the beginning of T.J. and Cyrus’ relationship.





	what i want to tell you

“I guess you were right,” Cyrus’ soft voice interrupted the dream-like silence. It was just the two of them, sitting underneath the dark sky, fingers laced and unashamed. “You _do_ have layers.”

T.J. laughed, warm and gentle. “I can tell you more about Mr. Thelonious Jagger, if you’d like.” 

The large backyard was far too beautiful not to be used. Cyrus laughed and decided to take advantage of their current situation. Hesitantly, he asked, “Do you want to take a walk?”

The two of them gazed at their dimly-lit surroundings and T.J. agreed with a nonverbal response—another light squeeze to Cyrus’ hand. They rose from the bench, all tentativeness gone, and strolled to the dewy grass. Red light illuminated from the fence; a lantern, Andi’s work, had been placed at just the right location.

“I think we both have things to tell each other. And I have a question for you…” Cyrus looked down at their intertwined palms. “When did you—how did you—” He sucked in a breath. “Okay. This is kind of hard. So, you like me.”

“I do. I really, really do.”

“Since when?”

It sounded so questioning that T.J. frowned. It was hard to put into words, for how could he describe how much Cyrus meant to him? It wasn’t a question of when, where, or how; it was a statement, bold and clear. And then he remembered.

“The first time we met.” Suddenly, everything flooded back with such clarity. Cyrus’ song on the swings. Cyrus’ disappointment at that dirt field. Cyrus’ small laughter after the dumbest jokes. Cyrus, Cyrus, Cyrus. It had always been Cyrus; it would always be Cyrus. And it would be so incredibly foolish to think otherwise. “Or to be more specific, it was right after I asked you ‘teach a man to fish?’”

A small pause. And then: “Really?”

“Yes, Cyrus, really. I thought I made it so obvious.”

“How about Kira? You even came with her to the party.” Cyrus flinched. “I’m sorry. You don’t need to say any more, I—”

“No. You deserve an explanation.” T.J. sighed. “Cyrus, I like boys.”

Cyrus gestured to their hands with a small smile. “You don’t say.”

“I mean, I only like boys…Only you. You’re my first crush.” Understatement of the century. Cyrus was his promise, a beautiful reality that lured him in. T.J. had tried to like Kira, to gaze into her dark eyes and see light, but it didn’t exist with her. It only existed with— “You. You mean so much to me, and I guess I was ashamed of that, or scared, or apprehensive. That’s why I didn’t do Costume Day with you. I don’t know. I tried to ignore my feelings and I’m sorry. I don’t want to have to pick between you and her. Because the answer is clear.”

Brown eyes stared at him with resounding lucidity. Cyrus seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, but then finished with: “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“You deserve all the compliments in the world.”

“I only enjoy the praise when it comes from you.” A playful nudge to T.J.’s shoulder, and then another addition. “How old were you when you learned how to play the piano?”

“Oh! Uh, four, I think. Or five.” He smiled. “When did you learn how to dance?”

“Never.” Cyrus’ smile seemed rather fixed. “I know, I’m terrible.”

T.J. rolled his eyes, fondness sweeping through him. “Actually, I think you’re brilliant. Don’t know what rendition of the robot you were doing, but...No one can amaze me like you do, Underdog.”

Cyrus blushed, then began to stare at the damp ground. “Okay. My turn. I’ve liked you since—okay. I don’t even know when at this point. It built up, I suppose, over time. And you mean a lot to me.” He bit his lip, redirected his gaze to the boy in front of him. “A lot.”

Then there was this unspoken urge between them. The colored fluorescents. The confessions. This was a confluence, an especially romantic one, and T.J. knew what he had to do. “Okay. Here’s another thing you might not know about me...I—I’ve never kissed anyone.”

The light flickered, leaving sudden bouts of darkness. Cyrus cleared his throat and tried his best to appear nonchalant. T.J.’s towering silhouette was just as alluring as the rest of him. “I definitely didn’t know that about you.”

And all of a sudden their hands broke apart, just so they could grasp each other as their lips intertwined. Chaste and overwhelming and so worth waiting for. The backyard was their world, their method of escape for those beautiful moments, and Cyrus knew what he had to do.

“I want us to be official,” his voice rang clearly after the kiss rendered them breathless. Their foreheads were touching. “I want us to be..boyfriends.”

“Me too.” A watery laugh escaped T.J.’s throat. “Me too, Cyrus.”

“I think we’ve said all there is to say.”

“Then let’s go inside and we can dance.”

“Not before you play Lady Gaga on the piano again…”

So the two of them clutched each other’s arms, laughing and ready. T.J. may have come to the party with Kira, but he left with the best possible result—his boyfriend. His Cyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> i have written a lot of tyrus fanfiction at this point. this is my first one after the finale. it definitely won't be my last. this show means so much to me, and i am so happy that the two of them are canon. they'll take on the world together. am i disappointed i won't be able to see their relationship grow into something even more beautiful? yes. but i'll attempt to fill the void with my writing. it's what i do, after all.
> 
> i did cry a lot during and after the finale though...i still am...it is 3 in the morning. can't sleep knowing THELONIOUS JAGGER KIPPEN AND CYRUS GOODMAN ARE FINALLY DATING
> 
> anyway
> 
> my tumblr is @godly-styles and my instagram is @ruhaniwrites. don't hesitate to message me for prompts. i love this fandom so much.


End file.
